Generations
by Wes.G.Capen.II
Summary: Decided to do a nuzlocke. See what comes of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Generations**

Gary tugged on his brand new hat. Today he'd turned sixteen, and was finally leaving his miserable home.

_After the War, Mom had never been the same. She'd waited for weeks for Dad to come home..._

But Gary was sick and tired of her staring at the TV all day. He might not be the legal age to leave, but he couldn't stay any longer. Silently, he put a Potion into his bag and walked out of his room. As he walked out, he glanced back. His rumpled bed, his gamecube, his TV, his computer... He gave it all up for a chance at truly living. It seemed so little to be his entire life. Gary slammed the door shut without a word.

Downstairs he didn't bother to explain where he was going, or why. She didn't look away from the television, her blue eyes blood shot and highlighted by wrinkles. He made and packed three sandwiches into his bag, then made to walk out. Dimly, Gary wished she'd say something, anything. He opened the front door—

"All boys leave home someday."

Gary paused, and looked back. She hadn't turned away from the screen.

"At least, that's what it says."

As the front door slammed shut, she turned off the television. As her son left, she began to cry. Gary did not look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Gary walked towards the edge of Pallet town. It was a tiny town by anyone's standards and only on the map because Professor Oak lived there. Gary hated the Oak family. At least, he hated Victor. Victor was the kid prodigy of the family, and was loved by everyone in town. There was one thing he hated more than Victor Oak. It was Pokemon.

Pokemon were the creatures that had enabled the war to start. When an inventor from Johto had created the "Poke ball", suddenly the malevolent beings had gone from dangers of the night to tools of warfare. They had killed his father. And he hated them. The only problem now was trying to leave town without getting attacked by them, which is why he was leaving in broad daylight. The monsters were most active by night. He walked to the edge of town and stood under a tree, looked at the tall grass to find the best route to avoid them. Having decided his course, he started walking—only to be rudely interrupted by the Professor himself.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?"

Gary stared sullenly at him._ As if some old man with memory problems would understand..._

"You're Gary, right?"

Gary nodded, surprised that senility hadn't stolen that too.

"You shouldn't go into the grass without a Pokemon. Come with me."

Gary watched the Professor walk away. He stood still, and turned away to leave.

"Come on now, young man. I've grown senile, but not that much."

Gary allowed himself to be led to Professor Oak's lab; even though he was convinced the idea of having his own Pokemon was monstrous. In the lab, Victor stood, nonchalantly bouncing a tennis ball off one of the machines.

"Victor! Stop bouncing that ball off of my transcriber!" shouted the Professor, taking Gary by surprise. He'd avoided the old Professor for years, convinced that he was just like the rest of the Oak family. Now he was not so sure, but either way he was warming up to the old man.

Victor shrugged, and put it into his pocket. Then he scowled at the sight of Gary, making Gary tighten up his shoulders and lift his chin. However, he forced himself to relax. _I got invited here because he picked me. Not from my bloodline. That has to protect me from Victor._

No such luck. "Well, what do you know, it's Gary. How's your Mom, Gary? Has she turned off the TV yet?"

Gary flushed red, and bit back a retort. The Professor smacked Victor in the back of the head, again surprising Gary and furthermore, surprising Victor.

"Watch it, Gramps! Just because you're old doesn't mean I won't clock you!" snarled Victor, rubbing his head where he'd been hit. The Professor ignored him, and turned to Gary.

"I do apologize for that. I also know you wish to leave. Regardless of your circumstances, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do so without any form of protection. I would like to give you a Pokemon. However, they are not cheap, and these are not rare ones. I'll have to make you work for me in return, understand?"

Gary couldn't believe it. The Professor was giving him such an opportunity? No one would dare say a word against his underage freedom if the Professor gave him it. _Even if it means being saddled with Pokemon..._ Gary nodded, and stepped forward to stand next to Victor.


	3. Chapter 3

The Professor pointed to a table nearby. On it, three poke balls lay innocently. In Gary's head, blood sprayed across fangs, the scent of electrified ozone filled the air and screams shattered the lab. He shook his head, and tuned into what the Professor was saying.

"...So pick one."

_What? Just pick one? It's that easy to get a killing machine?_

Gary walked over to the table. Tiny insignias shone on the Poke balls. A miniature leaf, a water droplet, a tiny flame... He reached for the water droplet, and was shoved aside by Victor, who grabbed it. Instead, Gary's flailing hands latched onto the flame, and out of it a roaring Charmander came, baring its little fangs at Victor. Gary got to his feet, a violet bruise welling up on his arm, and stood next to his new Pokemon.

"Victor! I told Gary to choose first! You already have experience as a trainer, you didn't need to have the first pick—I suppose it doesn't matter now. The Pokemon has been registered to your Trainer ID. Gary, you need one to keep your Charmander, so here," said the Professor as he cautiously handed the ID over the lizard's head. The Charmander continued to growl at Victor, who looked increasingly unnerved by the protective Pokemon.

The Trainer ID required some set up, so the Professor guided Gary through it briefly. Gary made to return the Charmander to its Poke ball, but again, the Professor interrupted him.

"This Charmander has taken quite a liking to you, which is rare. They tend to be a aloof species. You may wish to personify him a bit and give him a name."

_Him? _ Gary stared at the Charmander. It had stopped growling at Victor and was staring up at Gary, bright blue eyes patient.

"To name a Pokemon, say the name into the Poke ball within twenty-four hours of the catch. Or it's permanently the species name." With that, the Professor turned away and toyed with some machines on a desk.

Gary looked at the Poke ball, the flame insignia still shining. And then he looked at the Charmander. He opened the Poke ball up and murmured "Jacques". The Charmander cocked its head at the sound of its new name. Gary and Jacques made to leave the lab in sync, even though Gary wasn't excited at the prospect of a lizard arsonist being his companion. Victor interrupted.

"Hey! I bet I can beat you! Bring it on, Gary!" Victor shouted as he released his Pokemon, a fanged turtle with blue scales and fur. Jacques snarled and leapt at the opponent, effectively starting the undesired battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Gary tried to stop Jacques before the battle could truly begin, but Victor stopped him.

"It's against the rules of a battle! You can't interfere!" Gary gritted his teeth and watched the Pokemon circle each other instead, unsure of how to proceed.

"Squirtle! Use tail whip!" Victor's voice rang out loud and clear.

The turtle used its tail as a decoy as Jacques got momentarily distracted, and then it leapt at his unprotected side. Jacques spat blood out of his mouth from the blow and growled, intimidating the Squirtle. But he held back offensively, glancing back at Gary helplessly as the Squirtle circled him.

"Oh for—Gary, tell him to attack! They've been raised to obey trainers, so command him! He's not a wild Pokemon, he'll do as you ask," scolded the Professor, who watched the match from his desk chair.

Gary fumbled for a thought. What could Jacques even do, besides growl? Didn't he have fire he could use? Or fangs?

_Why doesn't he just scratch it or something?_

Jacques suddenly leapt out, and scratched at the Squirtle, who hissed and drew back, deep gouges in its shell. It made to tackle Jacques again—_why doesn't Jacques growl at it_—but Jacques was growling at it in time with Gary's thoughts. Understanding dawned on him.

_Jacques, let it use tail whip, then as it attacks, scratch its face!_

Victor commanded his Squirtle to begin the decoy attack again, but as the Squirtle attacked, Jacques scratched it in the face, deeply marring the Pokemon. The Squirtle ran back to Victor, who nudged it away and muttered "Picked the wrong damn Pokemon".

Jacques ran back to Gary and nuzzled his leg. Gary shyly patted Jacques' head, and the two set off without another word, leaving Victor behind with his loss and irate grandfather.


	5. Chapter 5

The Professor opened the door of the lab and shouted to Gary, who was near the edge of town.

"You have to pay for your Pokemon still! Bring me a parcel from the Poke mart in the next town—I'm not done with you Victor, so shut up a moment—and we'll talk more then," he exclaimed, then went back into the lab, swearing like a sailor.

Gary looked down at Jacques. _Just you and me, Jacques._ The little arsonist chirped. Together, they stepped into the tall grass. After about ten minutes of walking, and thirty Pidgey and Rattata attacks, they came upon Viridian City.

It was much bigger than Pallet town, and Gary quickly walked into the Poke mart, desperate to leave. Jacques was agitated too. He stamped his feet and burped flame around the store, irritating the store manager and scaring customers.

_STOP. STOP RUINING EVERYTHING._

Jacques froze, and crouched on the ground, his tail flame shrinking to a bare ember, head turned away in submission.

_Better. Remain silent. Stay close to me._

Jacques clung to his legs, almost tripping Gary, but it was such an improvement that Gary didn't comment. He collected the parcel and together they left Viridian City.

The trip back was uneventful, Jacques perfecting a fire attack on the numerous Rattata and Pidgeys. He remained silent, and eventually wrapped himself around Gary's shoulders, blasting fire to hold off wild Pokemon as his trainer walked silently.

_Jacques. We're almost there. You have to be on your best behavior for the Professor. Without him, I do not have you, and without you, I do not have freedom._

The arsonist snorted a stream of flame, but otherwise made no sign of acknowledgement. Gary took that as a sign of obedience and trudged onward, ignoring the belches of flame and the squawks and squeals of defeated wild Pokemon behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Professor still had Victor in his lab. He glared at Gary, and quietly stroked his Squirtle's head as it purred and rubbed into his hand. The Professor beamed at Gary as he strolled in, eyeing the little arsonist wrapped around his shoulders, and then grabbed a machine from his desk.

"This is the Pokedex. It's the easiest solution to your financial to debt to me. You collect Pokemon and gather data about them. I get free research. It gives you your freedom. We both get what we want."

Gary gaped at him. He hated Pokemon! He could barely stand Jacques because he was obedient! _I WON'T DO THIS. NONONONO—I CAN'T!_

Jacques leapt off of his shoulder, snarling at the Professor, his tail gleaming white hot. Nearby machines started to melt near his flaming tail, and Gary's rage and fear only increased from Jacques' outburst.

_STOP. STOP BEING A MONSTER._

Jacques froze in place, his tail flame still white hot, but smaller, more contained. Gary exhaled and controlled his own rage, and cleared his throat. As he began to speak, his voice scared him, sounding deeper than he remembered. Of course, he had barely spoken since he was twelve. He could always blame puberty.

"Sir, I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm actually afraid of Pokemon. After the war... I didn't want Jacques. I still don't. He's too unruly. More Pokemon would only add to this disciplinary problem. Give me any other job, and I'll do it. I'll stay here in this lab for years if it means I can eventually leave this town."

Professor Oak blinked, and looked completely surprised. He looked down and concentrated. When he looked up, he sighed, and shook his head.

"I have no other job. I have assistants. And the Charmander is attached to you. I can't take it away now. It reacts to your emotions very quickly. If I dared remove him from you, he would only return to you. At this point, not even releasing him would free you of him. I shall make you a deal. You must attempt to capture the first of every route so I can have a general sense of the area. Then you may feel free to ignore the rest. Victor?"

Victor looked up from his Squirtle, who had fallen asleep in his lap.

"I want you to get an in depth look at the Pokemon of this region. Try to fill all of the pages, if you could. I know you've got a lot going on for you here, being home schooled by your mother, but I think this would be good for you."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Do I have an option?"

The Professor smiled humorlessly. "No."

"Fine, Gramps. I'll fill up the Pokedex for you. Gary? Your mom came in. She wanted to speak to you."

Gary glared at him and Jacques hissed, but silenced himself immediately when Gary turned the glare to him. He took the Pokedex from the Professor, trading the parcel for it, and was surprised when Victor gave him the gift of five Poke balls.

"To get you started. I have plenty."

Gary nodded his thanks, even though he was wary of his gift.

_Jacques. Shoulders, now._

The little arsonist leapt onto his shoulders, and Gary left, what little affection he had for the Professor gone with his departure.


	7. Chapter 7

Gary walked into his old home. His Mom sat, staring into a black TV screen. He walked over to her, silent.

_We're the same, Gary._

Gary froze. The thought sliding through his head was too much to bear. He unleashed the feelings he'd had pent up for too long. All of his anger, his fear, his loneliness, spent into her silent mind. Jacques tail flamed, but he stayed still, holding onto his training. Eventually, he settled as Gary panted, his hands clenched into fists, his Mom silent and staring into the dead TV.

_I can sense the dead, Gary. I've been searching for him. But he's not there for me to find, Gary. I'm sorry. I wanted to bring him close enough to say goodbye. But I'm not strong enough._ Her shoulders began to shake as she cried.

_ WHY NOT, MOTHER DEAREST._

_ Your father died on purpose. And those souls never leave enough of a trace to be found by the living._

_ HE WOULDN'T DO THAT TO US. _ Jacques leapt off of Gary's shoulders and began pacing around the room, snarling quietly, his tail sparking from excess energy.

_ The war had cost him something he loved._ Gary's rage stopped being hot. It grew cold. Jacques' snarl rumbled deeper and louder, his flame still sparking and singeing the walls.

_HE LOVED US, MOTHER._

_ He lost his Pokemon. He lost his Alakazam. He was mentally bonded to it, as he was mentally bonded to you and me. But their bond was the strongest. When his Alakazam died, so did his heart._

Gary stopped listening. His father? Love Pokemon? _They're monsters, not creatures to be loved! _Jacques flinched at the thought, but instinctual and habitual obedience forced him to endure the deluge of pain Gary inflicted on him. Gary roared out of the house, Jacques in tow. Together they ran into Route 1 and left Pallet Town behind for good.


	8. Chapter 8

As Gary fled his mother's words, he wasn't aware of Jacques being behind him and unable to defend him from wild Pokemon. Unable to see from his red haze of rage, Gary ran straight into a Pidgey flying at him. It tackled him in the face, but was knocked off him by a roaring Jacques, his claws ready to gut the offending bird. Gary instead fumbled with his bag and hurled a Poke ball, which caught the subdued bird.

Gary released the Pidgey, which stared at him silently, not moving, or squawking, merely watching him warily, the bird's eyes sharp with intelligence. He named the Pidgey "Bill" and tentatively reached out with his mind.

_Bill?_

The little bird started, but quickly refocused.

_Bill, you're mine now. I don't like you. I'm not going to like you. But I am going to make you strong. Strong enough for me to go anywhere I want. You will obey._

Bill chirped, and Gary returned him to his Poke ball, intent on leaving for Viridian. Jacques led the way as Bill fought off the hordes of Pokemon that assaulted them as they passed. After healing Gary and Bill in Viridian's Poke Center, he took off towards the west, having overheard conversation of strong Pokemon residing there.

Bill launched himself at an unseen Pokemon the moment they entered Route 22, and dropped a mewling Spearow into Gary's lap, the little flacon quivering with fear. Bill silently preened his feathers, apathetic to the scene around him. Gary tapped the tiny falcon on the head with a Poke ball, then released him and named him Dean.

_Dean, stop that mewling and shaking. You have to be strong now. This is no place for the weak. Grow up, little falcon, or suffer the consequences._

Dean shuddered, and nodded his head meekly.

Suddenly, a cacophony of howls rose up out of the grass. A tribe of Mankeys, a fighting pig Pokemon, attacked the crew. Jacques handled four at once, blazing with flame, Bill blew three back with a slap of his wings, and another two barreled for Gary.

_Defend me, Dean!_

Dean shivered and dodged the attacks, diverting one of the Mankeys away from Gary, but the other began to pummel him, and Gary's pain resonated through his Pokemon's minds. Bill and Jacques were accustomed to the mental presence and soldiered through, but Dean was unprepared. Dean slaughtered the Mankey he'd drawn away, but when he knocked over the Mankey attacking Gary, it scratched at his gut as Dean clawed out his. Both Pokemon bled out on the grass, Dean crawling feebly towards Gary.

_Dean?_

The little falcon cooed miserably.

_I didn't mean for this happen. But Dean, you should have been stronger. If you'd been more careful, it wouldn't have happened. Sleep now, Dean._

Briefly, Gary felt overwhelming loneliness that was not his own, but resonated with it. Dean had always been alone, as had Gary. But before Gary could respond to the brief sensation of empathy for the bird, it died. Gary withdrew into himself and decided to forget it had ever happened.

_Burn the corpse, Jacques. Burn it until it's gone._


End file.
